Ralph Anderson
Ralph Anderson is the main antagonist of the 4 episode spin off of the boxing anime series Hajime no ippo Rising called After the War Arc. Anderson was a former world-class boxer and a American sergeant. Similar to Bryan Hawk in New Challenger season 2, he underestimate and look down on Japanese people thinking they are weak. History and match history Before WW2 he was a world-class boxer Welterweight divison 5th seed. If he never join the war he could of been a world champion. During war he was a sergeant along with his fellow comrade name Miguel Zale, Bryan Hawk's fomer coach. He make his debut by beating Hama Dankichi friend of the main protagonist Kamogawa Genji and Nekota Ginpachi. Anderson beat Dankichi with one punch to his fragile jaw. Kamogawa and Nekota both rush to Dankichi to see if he was alright. Anderson make fun of Japanese people of being weak making Nekota angry and pride damage. Anderson later appears chasing a beautiful girl name Yuki. Anderson said that the only entertainment was beating the men and laying with the women. Kamogawa and Nekota tried to protect Yuki but end up beaten by Anderson. Anderson let go of Yuki and leaved his fellow comrade Migueal Zale. Zale to Kamogawa and Nekota to think about revenge since Prizefighting and Boxing are two different thing and Anderson is just a dangerous man in paticular leaving Nekota really frustrated. Later on the arc Anderson and Nekota both clash in the ring. Anderson was overwhelmed by Nekota speed and getting frustrated since he couldn't hit Nekota not even with one punch. Anderson refuse to lose and used a dangerous illegal blow named the Rabbit punch. Rabbit punch is a foul that involves hitting in the back the head or the neck it is one of worst offense in boxing. Since Nekota was Punch drunk and suffered brain damage from to many punches this foul ended Nekota career as a Prizefighter and a boxer. After Nekota went down Kamogawa telled Nekota that he fought well and just let it end right now, but Nekota refuses and was mercilessly destroyed by Anderson. Kamogawa was mad and well avenge Nekota and well fight Anderson. Anderson later trains for his next match against Kamogawa believing that there maybe someone strong in Japan. Anderson and Kamogawa both fight in the ring. Kamogawa wasn't like Nekota with animal like instincts. Kamogawa was repeatedly knock down. In round seven Nekota still injured from his fight came to Kamogawa and tell him don't avoid his right and called him a coward. Kamogawa took Anderson blow called the chopping right. Kamogawa later revealed Anderson weakness and punch with a right hand Tekken also known as iron fist. The punch was so powerful breaking Anderson's ribs and Kamogawa right hand. Kamogawa stilled had his left hand and breaks Anderson's rib cage piercing his internal organ. Kamogawa win by a KO and love to learn more about boxing. Match history Ralph Anderson vs Kamogawa Genji: Kamogawa win by a KO and Anderson suffered from the punch Tekken,breaking Anderson's rib cage and pierced his internal organs. Ralph Anderson vs Nekota Ginpachi: Anderson wins by KO with the illegal blow called the Rabbit punch and ending Nekota career. Ralph Anderson vs Hama Dankichi: Anderson wins by KO by Punching Dankichi woth one punch to his glass jaw. Ralph Anderson record is 7 wins 7 KO's and one loss so its a total of eight matches. Personality Anderson personality is just like Bryan hawk, mock japanese thinking that they are weak and no japanese stand a chance against him. Forcing Japanese to give away there pride. His sadistic,arrogant,and how Yuki said hes nothing but a bully that like picking on the weak. It shown that he fouls in sitution where his in the verge of losing but was in Nekota fight. After his fight with Nekota he later trains his next match thinking that there is someone strong in Japan. Miguel said he regain the pure boxer pride and well not foul again. He stilled had the antagonistic behavior saying to Kamogawa the only way to end this is to end your life but Anderson well give it his all after regonzing someone strong in Japan. Gallery AndersonWithMiguel.png|Ralph Anderson and Miquel Zale. Anderson ralph.jpg|"Beat up the men and lay with the women Anderson beats Kamogawa.png|Anderson beats Kamogawa Anderson about to fight Nekota.jpg Anderson is Down.png|Anderson is down RabbitPunch.png|But still beat Nekota with the illegal blow called the Rabbit punch. Kamogawa vs anderson.jpg|Anderson vs Kamogawa AndersonAlmostKilled.png|Ralph Anderson is defeated Anderson defeated.jpg|Ralph Anderson defeated in the manga Category:Anime Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Manga Villains Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Military